


The Ring

by kueroyalt



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Post-Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail), Pre-Alvarez Teikoku Hen | Alvarez Empire Arc (Fairy Tail), Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueroyalt/pseuds/kueroyalt
Summary: It has been a year since fairy tail disbanded and when Natsu returns Lucy is thrown in the spotlight all because of what's on her finger.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Lucy Heartfilia/Loke, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	The Ring

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Fairy tail other wise Lolu would already have happened and be forever

"Natsu are you sure were going the right way?" Asked the blue Exceed, Happy.

"Happy, you smell her too. We are going the right direction, as long as we keep following her scent." Replied the pink haired dragonslayer.

"Do you think she'll be mad at us for leaving the way we did?" Asked Happy.

"if she is will just apologize to her." Responded Natsu. "I think that's her new place."

"Looks like she's even home. Bur we should make sure that's actually her place and not one of her friends." The blue Exceed revealed his wings. "I smell another person up there, who is there regularly." Inputted Happy as he flew up to the window. He peered in. "Yeah she's in there but the window is locked and the curtains are drawn. I can hear her voice though." Called the blue Exceed as he listened for another minute. "She's talking to Virgo and it looks like Virgo is heading back to the spirit world."

"Great job Happy." Natsu said as the Exceed returned. "Guess if the window is out we'll just have to knock." Groaned the dragonslayer at having to do such a boring thing.

"Natsu I don't think you've ever knocked to enter Lucy's place before." Observed Happy.

"yeah I know Happy, its weird." Responded Natsu. he knocked on the door and open to reveal the blonde celestial mage. Happy couldn't wait another second and he flew into Lucy, his wings disappearing as he barreled into her chest.

"Lucy, I missed you so much." Cheered Happy cuddling into the celestial mage.

"Happy? Happy." Lucy squealed cuddling the blue Exceed, she then looked up. "Natsu?" She asked when she looked up at the fire mage.

"Lucy were back." Smiled Natsu. Lucy stared at him for a minute her eyes blank and then she exploded in anger.

"After how you left, leaving me alone as Fairytail disbanded a year ago, and the first thing you say to me is "Lucy were back" like it was no big deal." Fumed Lucy. "Like you were gone for the afternoon and not an ENTIRE YEAR!"

"Lucy please don't get mad at me. I'm sorry." Apologized Natsu profusely trying to calm down the celestial mage.

"I tried to get him to let me visit you but he wouldn't let me." Pouted Happy earning a glare from his paternal father as it seemed that the Exceed's statement only added to Lucy's anger.

"I cannot believe you Natsu." She seethed.

"Lucy were back isn't that what matters." Natsu trying to appease the Blonde and failing, luckily Happy distracted Lucy from her anger.

"Hey, Lucy?" asked Happy. "Is that an engagement ring?" He asked pointing to the diamond ring he had just noticed on her ring finger. His question brought the finger with the ring on it to the attention of Natsu. "Lucy are you getting married?" Happy asked wide eyed.

"Come on Happy, Lucy isn't getting married." Laughed Natsu but one look at the celestial mage's face sobered the dragonslayer's laughter bringing it to a grinding halt. "Wait you're actually getting married?" Roared an angry Natsu.

"What is wrong with that?" Questioned Lucy cocking one eyebrow up as to challenge Natsu's statement. "You left Natsu, everyone did. I lost my second family when I needed their support the most, my team's support, your support. Did you know how I got the spirit king to come and help?" Tears started to fill her eyes Happy looking up at Lucy's face as he remained cuddled into her chest. "I had to break Aquarius's key to summon the spirit king to aid in the defeat of jackal." Natsu Looked scared at a lost as to what to do but Lucy continued. "I lost my friend, my first Spirit, the one who has been by my side the longest. Natsu, I lost my Fairytail family, I had to grieve. You left me when Fairytail disbanded, didn't even say anything to me. You just left leaving behind a piece of paper as if that will make it better." Her eye brimming with tears. "But someone stayed with me and comforted me when I needed it. After a while when I was not so consumed by the grief and started to move forward they told me they loved me." a small smile came to the blonde's face.

"What happened then Lucy?" asked Happy Ignoring his Dragonslayer companion wanting to know more.

"He told me, that I didn't have to respond, but I should know how he truly felt. He never left me to fight someone, he was considerate of me in fights, having my back. I fell hard, and loved every second of it." She sent a smile to the Exceed huddled in her chest. She then looked up at the grouching Dragonslayer her tone, for the first time since Natsu showed up, was soft and gentle as she spoke to the Dragonslayer "I had to move on Natsu, I would think you would be ecstatic for me."

"I think it's wonderful Lucy." Chimed in Happy. His wings sprouted out as he flew so he was eye level with lucy and put his arms around her neck in a hug. Lucy holding the Exceed as his wings dispeared.

"Thank you Happy." Lucy smiled down at the blue Exceed.

"I just have one question will you have fish at your wedding?" he asked. Lucy laughed.

"We'll see." She answered placing Happy down. Natsu wanting to get back to the reason they had come to lucy.

"Lucy we want to get Fairytail back together." Natsu announced as he shifted on his foot. The blonde just looked at him and stepped to the side as to let the dragonslayer in.

"All right let's talk." She replied sending a smirk as he stepped in. "I have something that might help."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"LUCY." Shouted an excited Mirajane, she had finally noticed the diamond ring, while pondering why no one else had noticed it, that was on the celestial mage's finger. Her shout started Drawing the attention of the newly reformed Fairytail members pondering what had gotten the oldest Strauss so excited. "You're getting married." She squealed as silence fell over their fellow guild members. Immediately Lucy found herself being swarmed by the other members of Fairytail.

"Let me see the ring."

"When's the wedding day?"

"When were you going to tell us?"

"Congratulations."

"it was only a year and you're already getting married."

"Do you have a dress?"

"When did he propose?"

"Lucy, tell us who is lucky bastard?"

"Yeah, who is it?"

"Do we know him?"

Lucy struggled under the onslaught of questions.

"Enough." Yelled Erza who turned towards Lucy. "Lucy, who is this man who has claimed you to be his future wife?" Asked the redhead mage.

"Lucy we need to make sure he that he's good enough for you." Called Gray, Juvia hanging off his arm nodding.

"My Darling is right." She swooned while others chorused their agreement to Gray's statement.

"ENOUGH." Roared Lucy trying to calm down the guild, a tactic that had worked. "To answer some of your questions. No, there is not a date set for the wedding. No, I do not have a dress. Yes, I was going to use the information I gathered when I was keeping track of everyone to send out the announcement to you all. As to when it happened, He proposed a couple weeks before Natsu showed up. Yes, you all know him." Her last answer set off another round of questions.

"Who is it, Sting?"

"Let me guess Jason."

"Is He in Blue Pegasus?"

"Is he a wizard?"

"does he belong to a guild?"

"What kind of magic does he use?"

"Is he an ability type wizard?"

"Does he live in Magnolia?"

"Will you all just cool down." Interrupted Lucy halting the barrage of questions aimed at her. "Yes, he is a wizard, yes he is part of the guild in fact he's a member of Fairytail." She answered.

"Who is it?" Asked Levy.

"I see that you told them the news." Said a masculine voice, as every head in the guild turned to the source. There was Loke, dressed in his usual suit with red tie. He smiled as he waltzed over to Lucy. Mirajane's eyes widen in realization.

"Lucy You're getting married to Loke." Squealed Mirajane.

"That's right Mirajane, this lovely lady has agreed to become my wife and mate to tie her lifespan to mine in a celestial bonding ceremony. Only after we get married legally here on earth." He beamed putting an arm around Lucy's shoulders. It was silent for a moment before everyone swarmed the couple giving them congratulations. All but one that.

"LUCY," yelled Natsu over the voices of their guild mates. Everyone turned to the fire dragonslayer as his fist were lit with fire.

"Natsu what is wrong with you." Shouted Gray.

"How can you get married to him, he is a Playboy. He flirts with every girl that walks by." Growled Natsu. Loke adjusted his sunglasses and he glared at the fire dragonslayer.

"I would never hurt Lucy on purpose I love her Natsu." Natsu looked Loke over for a minute his eyes narrowed. Then a grin took over his face as his fire was extinguished.

"Then let's party." He yelled as the Guildhall erupted in cheers. Sadly, It, wasn't long before the party had turned into a brawl stared by, not a surprise, Natsu and Gajeel. Lucy sat at the bar as Loke pulled her into his lap as one arm curled around her shoulder. She leaned into him, her head resting on his shoulder. Lucy was Joyful to have her Fairytail family back, she was more thrilled that she would get married with them by her side.


End file.
